Malas Influencias
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Y nuevamente comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de aquello. Pues como sucesor de Bookman, él debió mantenerse ajeno a todo lo que aconteciese a esas personas, sin preocuparse porqué, sin sentir lástima por ello. Pero éso, a él me importaba más bien poco.


Ninguno de los personajes de -Man me pertenece.

* * *

Bostezó por tercera vez en esos 10 minutos. Había estado desde la tarde del día anterior encerrado en la biblioteca por órdenes de Bookman. Definitivamente estaba aburrido. Esos tediosos libros antiguos sobre los orígenes de la Orden y sus eternas batallas con el Conde del Milenio, todo con tal de aprender acerca de los Noah y el decimocuarto. Ya había pasado bastantes horas desde que se sumió a su confinamiento entre esas largas y gruesas murallas estampadas con títulos y sus autores.

Volvió a bostezar, y penas habían pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez, en los que había alcanzado a leer 3 capítulos completos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debería permanecer allí? Al parecer debió haber cometido un gran error como para que Bookman quisiera castigarlo de esa manera. Sin dormir, comer, aire fresco, sin nadie con quien hablar por ya más de 24 horas.

Se dejó caer, después de un rato, pesadamente sobre la silla con los brazos abiertos y el libro sobre la cara, marcando la página. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse un poco antes de seguir con su forzada labor de historiador. Sin embargo, el cansancio no le permitió volver a erguirse, así que se quedó ahí, pensando.

Había leído bastante acerca del Conde y los orígenes de la Orden. Había cosas de las que ellos mismos se arrepentían, por las cuales otros aún resentían, por ejemplo Kanda o Lenalee. Hace poco pudo por fin entender por qué siempre se escabullía a la sala de meditación cuando Leverier ponía un pie en el cuartel, a la que sólo Kanda lograba entrar y sacarla con una simple conversación sobre la seguridad y la mejor forma de meditar en paz.

A veces sentía aquella lástima que vino a su ser la primera vez que se adentró en la Orden y vio cómo se velaban a los fallecidos de la última batalla. Era un gran ambiente lleno de lágrimas y un fuerte olor a fármacos. Esa imagen, la primera vez que vio a Lenalee arrodillada y llorando a la orilla de uno de los ataúdes, era la que acudía a su mente cuando peleaba. Para no volver a presenciar ese tipo de escenas.

Y como ya sabía qué le pasaba y cómo entenderla, había aprendido más o menos a ayudarla, como Kanda y Allen. Pero siempre existía esa delgada barrera entre ellos. No existía ese lazo que los uniera de ninguna forma. Sería por eso que a Kumoi le entrara un ataque de nervios cuando veía que se acercaba a ella.

Allen y Lenalee no tenían una relación humana más allá de amigos cercanos e íntimos. Allen se preocupaba de hablar con ella cada vez que se sintiera mal. Y ella de que él no se metiera en más problemas de los estrictamente necesarios.

Kanda también poseía un estrecho lazo con la chica, después de todo, ambos entraron a la Orden casi al mismo tiempo- a distinta edad-, así que se acompañaron; uno al lado del otro, durante todo ese tiempo, y así, casi en contra de su voluntad, él acabó por hacerse a la costumbre de preocuparse siempre de mantenerla a salvo, cuidarla y- al ser Allen quien le hablara en sus malos momentos- , él la sostenía, escuchándola cuando necesitase desahogarse. Como un hermano mayor. Aún sin pretenderlo.

Por eso Kumoi no hacía ningún tipo de escándalo cada vez que alguno de los dos se acercaba a hablarle, o se sentaba junto a ella en el comedor o se saludaban al cruzarse en el pasillo.

Sin embargo él…Por alguna razón, el trato era distinto; su hermano no permitía que él se le acercara más de dos metros a su querida hermana, pues él lo amenazaba con ridículas armas de gran tamaño y poderosas municiones. Si quería sentarse en la misma mesa, siempre tenía que ser el en frente y, por lo menos, con dos o tres personas de por medio. Y al pasar junto a ella en el corredor, prefería pasar desapercibido y seguir de largo, dejándola, la mayoría de las veces, con el saludo en la boca y la mano estirada.

Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en cuál era el tipo de relación que tenia él con Lenalee. Si no era su amigo-confidente-paño de lágrimas como lo era Allen, ni su pseudo-hermano-protector, como Kanda, y tampoco era una chica, como Miranda ¿Era ese entonces, el motivo por el cual Komui no le dejaba acercarse a ella? ¿Acaso era él, un chico con aretes y un parche en el ojo, una mala influencia que él prefería evitar?

Su mente rápidamente repasó los momentos vividos mientras buscaban a Cross. Recordó que fue ella quien le sacó sus primeras lágrimas en años y años de presenciar batallas y matanzas a lo largo y ancho del mundo, y como, de cierta forma, ansió protegerla de todas aquellas amenazas a las que estuvo sometida y de todo el peligro que pesaba sobre ella.

Y nuevamente comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de aquello. Pues como sucesor de Bookman, él debió mantenerse ajeno a todo lo que aconteciese a esas personas, sin preocuparse porqué, sin sentir lástima por ello.

Pero éso, a estas alturas del recorrido, le importaba más bien poco. Ya no peleaba para sobrevivir, sino que para proteger a sus amigos, ya no permanecía atento a lo que pasaba para registrarlo luego; lo hacía para saber cuándo y cómo actuar convenientemente a las necesidades de otros, ya no sonreía tan solo para guardar las apariencias, más bien era con el motivo de inspirar esa confianza y optimismo tanto en los demás, sus compañeros, como en él mismo. Lo hacía para realmente ganarse el cariño de sus amigos…de ella. Pues como desde la primera vez que la vio, sumida en la más mísera tragedia, hasta hace algunos días, cuando la vio en el pasillo, preparándose para una misión. Él siempre tuvo ese deseo incontrolable de protegerla y que nada le sucediese…

Un golpe se oyó resonar entre las pareces de la amplia biblioteca, y el rechinar de la pesada puerta de madera antigua abrirse también se hizo presente, mas ninguno fue suficiente como para hacer que Lavi se saliera de su pequeña conversación con sus subconsciente y abriera los ojos.

Lenalee caminó con paso ligero hasta la mesa en donde reposaban los brazos, haciéndole de almohada a su cabeza pelirroja. Ella sonrió dulcemente. Al parecer estaba muy dormido como para sentirla andar por ahí. Dejó una bandeja de comida en la mesa frente a él, mientras que, con ambas manos extendía una frazada sobre los hombros de Lavi, cubriéndolo del frío ambiente de esa antigua biblioteca. Volvió a sonreír. Con una mano acarició la cabeza de Lavi y luego acomodó unos cabellos que caían rebeldes sobre su nariz y ojos.

Cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente, y en su mejilla izquierda depositó un suave beso. Nafa más, nada menos.

Se levantó de donde estaba y siguió su camino de vuelta a la salida de la gigantesca habitación. Necesitaba darse un baño a irse a dormir, luego de un largo y duro viaje en tren que había durado horas eternas.

Y él la vio marchar sin ser notado. Se alegraba de verla luego de tantos días de ausencia debido a su misión. Sonrió, tomándose con la mano, el lugar donde ella lo había besado minutos atrás. Aún sentía el suave tacto de sus labios sobre su piel. Se irguió, dejándo caer por sus hombros, la manta que ella había colocado encima y miró la bandeja de humeante comida que había sobre la mesa entre pilas y pilas de libros viejos, apuntes hechos a mano y periódicos desgastados. Se veía apetitoso.

Así era ella. Seguro acababa de llegar exhausta de su viaje y a enterarse de su confinamiento, fue enseguida por comida y abrigo para él antes de preocuparse por su propio cansancio.

-Gracias por la comida-murmuró en silencio antes de empezar a comer de su bandeja con alimentos.

Tantas horas de encierro y ayuno ahora valían la pena si la primera a la que veía era a ella. Investigar durante horas y horas entre estantes enteros repletos de libros empolvados lo valían todo si eso significaba ayudar a mantenerla a salvo. Aunque fuese una ínfima posibilidad.

Y si había aprendido algo después de todo. Ahora sabía por qué Kumoi se empeñaba tanto en mantenerlos lejos uno del otro, y cómo no, él no tenía ni un pelo de tonto en el cuerpo, y no temía a ninguna mala influencia como creía Lavi, sino que a nada más ni menos que a perder a su preciosa hermana menor con un vago, rebelde con aretes chico mayor.

Pero tarde o temprano, eso ya nadie podría evitarlo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, a mí me pareció que quedó bastante decentw, ¿no? Por favor, críticas, tomates, regalos, sonrisas y variedades, haganlemas asaber en un review, ¿si? A ndie le hace daño un poco de constructivismo (existe, ¿cierto?)**


End file.
